1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe joint connectors, particularly of the type used in connecting low pressure fluid pipes such as drainage or sewer pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low pressure fluid pipes in buildings require sealing connectors to prevent leakage between joined sections of pipes. A commonly used connector consists of a neoprene pipe sleeve gasket and a bendable metal plate clamp. The sleeve gasket, which has been approved by the industry, has a radially inward extending central ridge between its two ends and two pairs of smaller radially inwardly extending ridges with one pair located at each end of the sleeve. The metal plate clamp has a width equal to the length of the sleeve and a length about equal to the outside circumference of the sleeve. Metal worm screw clamping devices are attached to opposite ends of the length of the plate. The pipe ends are located in the sleeve such that the edges thereof engage the central ridge with the end ridges of the sleeve engaging the outer surfaces of the pipe ends. The plate is pre-formed and is fitted around the sleeve and clamped thereto with the worm screw clamping devices.
In buildings, the drainage pipes have lengths of about 10 feet so a joint is formed every 10 feet. Metal straps are used to hang the pipe at the upper portions of the wall structure. The metal clamping plates used in the past are formed of stainless steel and have a thickness of 1/8 of an inch or less.
The plate clamps are made thin to facilitate use and to minimize cost. Problems have occurred in the past in that the thin plate clamp provides a gasket seal of only about 15 psi and does not rigidly hold the pipes requiring about 5 hangers for every 10 feet of pipe increasing the cost. Moreover, the thin plate clamps have sharp edges which can be dangerous to the installer and are difficult to use.